Jasonas Xi Britannia
Preferable named Jason, he is the 9th Prince in Britannia as well as being a friend Maximillion Vi Britannia and Kasien Ci Britannia, presently he is furious at the loss of his Mother which Max calls a "loss complex". Biography Youth Jason's family came to prominance when Max's mother: Alda Xi Britannia, once a distant descended relative of the original Royalty of England and Daughter to the Pope of Italian Theocracy became Consort to Charles Zi Britannia, Maximillion unlike the rest of his siblings didn't take his rank for granted and spent most of his youth becoming close friends with the high ranked members of the Empire. Teen Years Jason was a lot like Lelouch at the age of thirteen when he got on with his other half-siblings as siblings would however that all changed later into that year, Maximillion's mother whom was consort to the Emperor and Knight of Nine in the Knights of the Round was killed attempting to recapture the Religious Homeland of Britannia: Albion (Britain), her death started Jason's deep seated hatred of the EU and his desire to mercilessly kill man, woman and child of the EU population. Within his later teen years, Jason aided in the invasion of Asia as part of Operation "I Asia" or Invasion Asia, it was spent with Jason assisting under Maximillion taking two areas. The Results being: 'Maximillion's Vanguard '- Successful occupation of the Korean Peninsula (Area 16) and Indonesia (Area 17), very little resistance however an attempted Counterattack by the EU in Northern Korea "unhinged" Jason, practically giving him a Deep Seated Hatred of the Europeans that had been taught since Napoleon's occupation of the Britannian Homeland religiously called Albion (Britain) by Fanatics. Schneizel's Vanguard - Successful Occupation of the Philippines (Area 12) and Cambodia (Area 13), minor class with the Chinese Federation and Indians, both forces are massacured however Schneizel comments that they were too busy fighting each other. Cornelia's Vanguard - Successful Occupation of the Papua New Guinea (Area 14) and Southern Pacific Islands (Area 15), minor clash with Japanese Resistance Forces allied with Chinese Federation Forces, slight damage to forces however an overall marginal victory. Early Adult Years and the EU War Jason was the earliest paticipant in the EU War, his hatred of the EU or more specifically the forces that gave him a near loss caused him to desire the Nation's destruction on a large scale, the uprising of Zero caused the EU to believe that they had a chance against Britannia. Unfortunatly for the EU, it was these very reasons that the Emperor let his most prized 'wardog' off the leash and into the thick of the warfare, Maximillion's 3rd Britannian Naval Fleet aided Britannian Naval Landings at the Naval Ports of Petropaviosk Karnchatsky, Okhotsk, Magadan and Okha within the Eastern Russia Territories. Following this, a number of Britannian Forces led by a small percentage of the 26th Army made port and began entrenched fighting across the Landscape allowing Britannia to move in its Knightmares, as the EU launched a counterattack with its new ''Panzer Hummel ''Knightmare Frames in the lead which it however allowed Maximillion to make a counterattack of his own. Maximillion had Jason's Forces alter around the advancing enemy and commanded his own Ground forces to hold their ground against the incoming enemy by sticking to the shore and using Naval Support, Maximillion used his ignored Aerial Forces to come around behind the EU forces and destroy them from behind, Maximillion then has Jason use a roaving attack against the EU and quickly gained ground into Siberia. At a gathering of their siblings, Schneizel asks Jason why he desires the occupation of the EU above all political reason and Maximillion answers, that it was the EU whom killed his mother and made him bloody his hands on the path for revenge. Maximillion then goes on to say that Britannia is order, if Britannia were destroyed then the world would fall back into war and chaos, hence is Maximillion's main reason to destroy all nation between Britannian and world occupation. North Africa After gaining a foothold in Eastern Russia, Jason is then sent with the Britannian 29th Army and 6th Aerial Fleet to Gibraltar before being placed in command of the conflict in North Africa, this would start a chain of losses and victories against German EU General George Falkenhayn. A number of times, Britannia would capture and be then forced out of El Alamein as well as a number of Naval Ports over the next year which Maximillion joked to Jason as being "the lovers spat", later claiming Jason's obsession with capturing George Falkenhayn alive was because Jason had fallen in love of his tactics. Personality and Traits Jason is very Pro-Britannia and essentially he believes in superiotity through those whom earn it and not through Birthright even though he prefers a continued Britannian Royal Family and the twin Teyrn Noble Families, at times he even points out that he doesn't despise the current Britannia yet doesn't like it either, Jason sees Maximillion's point that the discrimination of the Numbers as a weakness on their military and if removed would allow Britannia to grow stronger than they could ever have dreamed of. Relationships Britannian Royal Family Charles Zi Britannia Odysseus Eu Britannia Guinevere Su Britannia Schniezel El Britannia Cornelia Li Britannia Clovis La Britannia Euphemia Li Britannia Karine Le Britannia Kasien Ci Britannia Maximillion Vi Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia Nunnally Vi Britannia Stats Geass Unknown Quotes Unknown Quotes: *"You'll have to forgive me if I shut my eyes and think of my dead wife." Soundtrack Category:Original Characters